


Collar Full

by Paopu_Soriku



Series: Soriku Oneshots [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Admiration, First Dates, Love Confessions, M/M, Shyness, arranged date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Soriku/pseuds/Paopu_Soriku
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887514
Kudos: 2





	Collar Full

"Isn't it a beautiful day Riku?" Sora giggled while walking next to me. "Yeah, I wish moments like these lasted forever." I sighed. Me and Sora were walking down the shore of the ocean, and it was the perfect summer day. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing, kids were playing, and the best thing was that I was with my one true love. He doesn't quite know yet, but I'm planning to tell him soon.

"RIIIKKKUUU, SOORRAAAAAA!" Kairi jumps onto us, knocking us down. "KAIRI, WHAT THE HECK-" Sora yelled as she giggled loudly. "I got something set up for you two lovers! It's your first date, and it's Kairi made!" Kairi giggled and me and Sora's faces flushed a dark red. "Uh, okay..well, I liked Riku anyway so, It was gonna happen someday." Sora smiles and my face turns even redder. "Well great! You two get all dolled up and meet me back here this evening, okay? See ya then!" Kairi giggled and ran off. "Well, I guess that Kairi set up a date, huh?" I told Sora. "Yeah, but I can't wait! See you then, sweetie! I love you!"Sora kisses my cheek and I blushed. "S-see you then, I love you too." Ohhh boy. This is gonna be both the best and most exhilarating night of my life. 

I put on my normal outfit and headed out the door, and took a deep breath. Focus, Riku..it'll be okay if I don't freak out. I hyped myself up and walked towards the meeting place. "Hey Riku! Sora's been waiting for you! Sora seemed to have my same idea on an outfit choice. "Hi Riku, you look good." Sora blushed. "Sora, I'm wearing my normal clothes." I smiled. "Still, you look amazing." Sora smiles at me. Oh my god, he's so cute..Focus. We followed Kairi to a beautiful clearing overlooking the ocean. Me and Sora sat down and looked at each other happily. "Sora, I'm sorry if I'm being awkward..this is our first date.." I blushed deeply and Sora giggled. "It's okay, Riku! I'm nervous too, if I'm honest." Sora smiled as blushed filled his face. Suddenly, I did something that I've been dreaming to do for years.

I leaned in and kissed Sora's lips passionately, closing my eyes softly. Sora pulls me closer and kisses me back. "Riku, I love you so much, I never want to leave or lose you. You are the light leading me out of the darkness and I can always count on you to keep me safe, and I'll make sure I can keep you safe too. Riku..I know this is our first date but I want you to be with me forever, and I hope you feel the same." Sora blushed as he said that and I smiled at him. "Sora, I feel the exact same way. I would do anything for you to be safe and here with me, you have always been my light and I'll make sure we both always shine bright. I love you to the worlds and back, Sora." I blushed and Sora kissed me again. After we got all sappy with each other we went home and cuddled for the rest of the night.


End file.
